


Kara's Little Black Dress

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Clark finds an odd package for his cousin mistakenly delivered to his address. Curiosity killed the cat, but what does it do to a Kryptonian.
Kudos: 3





	Kara's Little Black Dress

It had been a pretty good week for Clark Kent, but then again he was the type of person who described most things as ‘good’. Some people might laugh at his optimism, the girl of his dreams included, but that was never going to stop him. After all, he was Superman.

When most people saw Clark, they didn’t see someone special. Sure, he was a bigger guy, but he didn’t move like one. He rarely stood at attention, which would have clocked him at somewhere around six foot two, and the baggy clothes he wore hid the strength in his wide frame. Clark was always the type to make sure not to bump into anyone, to move out of other people’s way, and to avoid putting too much attention on himself. Some of his ‘coworkers’ in the superhero community thought it was all an act, but he didn’t have the heart to tell them it was more the other way around. Clark had been raised by his parents to always consider others before himself, so he was himself most of the time. Superman? That was him pretending to be more confident, pretending to feel powerful, pretending to be more than human.

Clark Kent may have been born on another planet, but he’d never really felt like a stranger on Earth.

The last seven days had been quiet in both of his lives. No rampaging supervillains had caused a ruckus in Metropolis, there were no alien invasions, and the stories he’d been set to write had all been the kind of thing any journalist could do. Now that he was back in his small one-bedroom apartment whose rent swallowed most of his paychecks from the Daily Planet, Clark took off his jacket and stretched, then looked down at the package on his kitchen counter. It had been left outside for him, but the name on it was wrong. It wasn’t for Clark Kent, but Kara Danvers, Clark’s cousin. He had to laugh at the mistake, as she didn’t even live in Metropolis these days.

What made the package so interesting were two things: the sender, Zatanna; and the fact Clark’s x-ray vision couldn’t look inside it. Based on who it was from, it probably didn’t have lead-lining or anything, but instead was protected by some kind of enchantment.

Now, normally Clark would have just put on the costume and flew over to Kara’s place to drop it off, but curiosity was powerful even for someone as good as he was. After all, Zatanna and Kara weren’t known in the cape community as being close friends, and Clark didn’t really know the magician too well. So, framing it in his mind as just keeping an eye out for his younger (in some senses of the word) cousin, Clark carefully opened the package with a kitchen knife, cutting the tape that held it closed.

It was the kind of standard cardboard package most stores had available, to make sending things in the mail easier, but on the inside it was covered with what at first appeared to be magical runes. The more Clark looked at them, the more he realized they were some kind of spell written entirely in backwards. Turning his attention to the actual contents of the box, Clark saw it was black fabric, and as he pulled it out and held it up, it became clear it was a dress.

The material was fine, flowing like water in Clark’s large hands, and from what he could tell, it was a fairly small dress. Looking at how thin the waist area was, he wasn’t sure Kara could even fit in it. Not that Kara didn’t take care of herself! It just seemed that, perhaps as a species, Kyptonians didn’t do ‘small’ very well, Kara included. If he allowed himself to consider her as just a woman, and not just his cousin, Clark could see she had an hourglass figure, but one built on a lot of muscle.

Looking back in the box, Clark saw there was a letter inside as well. Now he was really pushing into Kara’s business, but he was in too deep now to stop now. The letter was in Zatanna’s flowing script, but a Kansas fifth-grade education had stuck around enough that Clark could still read cursive well enough. “ _Surprise! After our get-together last weekend, with you crying over mojito’s over not being able to fit into that dress we saw at the store, I knew I had to bring some magic into your life!_ ” That made Clark raise his eyebrows. Kara hadn’t mentioned a get-together with the magic user.

As Clark was reading the letter, something magical began to occur. It all began in his fingers, the same ones that held the dress before. They began to slim down, shrinking, his fingernails growing out long enough to tastefully peak out just past the end of his fingertips. His hands followed suit, then his arms. Those remained muscular, but compacted nonetheless and gained some measure of femininity in their arc.

Clark hadn’t noticed any of that, he was far too engrossed in reading the letter. “ _Now, I’m sure you’re thinking, ‘But Zatanna, I didn’t ask you to put a spell on me!’ Maybe not in that many words, Kara, but I know you’ll like this one anyway! It’s so nice that even Kryptonians can still be enchanted with the right magic on a dress._ ” Clark’s eyes widened. There was a spell on the dress? Had...had it already taken hold of him? He had to keep reading to find out.

The changes were continuing even as he wondered that. His body hair disappeared, everywhere except his head and groin, and his legs and feet got the same treatment as his hands and arms. His torso was next, with his shoulders drawing in closer, his hips widening out, and his waist cinching in. Specifically, his waist was reaching a level of thin-ness that looked downright impossible to most people, easily enough to make fitting into that black dress possible.

Still unaware of exactly what had befallen him, Clark read further. “ _What spell exactly? Oh, nothing much, just something to smooth out some of your edges, and get you in the right body to fit into that dress! You can thank me later, but until then, you’re going to a club to show off what I gave you! Your friend, Zatanna._ ” Clark had finished the letter, but even the Man of Steel was more than a little scared to see what had gone on while he was reading that letter.

The transformation was reaching the final stages. Clark’s face shifted and morphed into a complete copy of Kara’s, complete with the kind of make-up she liked to wear when going out on the town, his lips ruby red and quite full. His hair changed shades, from black to a bright blonde, and grew out to cascade down his back. A pair of respectably large breasts grew on his chest, though a bit difficult to see through his button-up-shirt, and his butt became plumper, rounder, and more voluptuous. The last change was in a place no one could see, as the superhero’s genitals withdrew inside of him, becoming a fully-functioning vagina and uterus.

Now that Clark had gathered his courage, he looked down and couldn’t deny what he was looking at. He looked exactly like Kara, except with a much thinner waist. Realizing he had to call Zatanna and get her to fix this, Clark set the letter down and picked up the dress. He walked over to the landline phone, then passed it, then went...into his bedroom?

It was only then that Clark realized this body wasn’t entirely under his control. He hadn’t wanted to grab the dress again, and when he reached the bedroom, he realized there was a set of women’s undergarments waiting for him. In spite of Clark’s immense strength and iron willpower, he couldn’t stop the body from undressing out of the clothes Clark had been wearing before, putting on the bra and then the panties, then getting into the black dress. That done, Clark left his apartment with a purse that seemed to appear from nowhere, locked up his apartment, and sashayed away into the late afternoon.

His destination turned out to be a nearby club, one of the tamer ones in Metropolis, a city already known for being far less out-of-control compared to the likes of Gotham City or Blüdhaven. Once in the club, Clark was able to control himself once more, but he found he couldn’t leave the club, at least not yet.

Deciding to just go with the flow, Clark headed over to the bar, and found he didn’t have to pay for his drink: someone had already done that for him. Kryptonian biology made alcohol mild at best, but it still tasted better than it would have with his normal body, and Clark found his mind shifting without even realizing it.

The man who’d paid for the drink was a cute one, with a nice chin and a dark five o’clock shadow that gave him a strangely roguish charm. They went out onto the dance floor, and as they danced, Clark fell further into ‘character’. More and more, he was finding this body felt natural to him, and the man more and more attractive. The songs changed, now some kind of techno song meant to really get close to others with. Soon, Clark was grinding his ass on the man without a care in the world, mind lost in a haze of lust.

This was fun! So much more fun than Clark had had in years! The night got more fun as it went, and Clark ended up telling the man her name was Kara. They went back to his place, and Kara got to experience her new body in a more carnal way than she’d ever expected to. At the peak of their fun, as Kara orgasmed her first female orgasm, she wondered if maybe turning back to her normal self was something she could wait on, just for a little bit.

That faded a bit in the morning, when Kara left the man’s apartment feeling vaguely ashamed. Sure, she was under a spell, but it still felt wrong to use her cousin’s body like this. Of course, some part of her had to admit that was going a bit far. After all, she hadn’t chosen to be turned into a woman, or to go to that club. It had all been out of her control, right? So why not enjoy it? Sure, the original Kara needed to get her dress, but maybe Zatanna could wait a little bit before disenchanting the new Kara. After all, two Supergirls were better than one, right?


End file.
